No Goodbyes
by Aimtist
Summary: Hänen äitinsä kuolemasta kun kerran oli vuosi ja isänsä kuolemasta kaksi, oli päivänselvää, että hän tulisi kuolemaan tänään.   Songfic, perustuu Three Days Gracen biisiin Get Out Alive. Slash. Ikäraja arvioitu hieman yläkanttiin.


**GrimmIchi**

Vastuunvapautus:

En omista Bleachia vaan se kuuluu Tite Kubolle aivan kuten biisi Get Out Alive kuuluu Three Days Gracelle. En saa kirjoittamisesta rahaa ja omistan vain juonen.

**A/N:** Kuuntelin tätä biisiä yhtenä päivänä ja ajattelin, että siitä saisi hyvän songficin. Joten lopputulos on siis tämä. Ficci on sekava, onnistuin nimittäin taas muuttamaan ihan eri genresen ficin joksikin fluffy romanceks, tylsä ja hahmot ovat OOC. Tosin tämä on ensimmäinen valmis GrimmIchi ficcini! Joten nauttikaa tai kitukaa. Ja lopuksi tietenkin kiitokset betalleni (Jätän huomioimatta hänen epäilyksensä, että olen kirjoittanut osan nimistä väärin) ja mahdollisille lukijoille tai kommentoijille. Huomioikaa ettei tämä todellakaan ole paras ficcini vaikkei _mielestäni_ parituksessa ole valittamista.

* * *

><p><em>No time for goodbye he said<br>As he faded away  
>Don't put your life in someone's hands<br>Their bound to steal it away  
>Don't hide your mistakes<br>'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

Ichigo muisti ne sanat, mitkä hänen isänsä oli kaksi vuotta sitten sanonut hänelle ja hänen äidilleen. Sanonut juuri ennen kuolemaansa. Hän ei ollut sanonut hyvästejä vaan kerrannut elämän sääntöjä. Kahta erityisen tärkeää sääntöä.

Ensimmäinen kuului, ettei saanut luottaa elämäänsä toisten käsiin. Ei, koska luotettu ryöstäisi sen.

Toisena käskynä oli olla unohtamatta ja piilottamatta virheitään. Ne tulevat aina perässä. Niitä ei voi karistaa kannoilta.

_Then he said  
>If you want to get out alive<br>Run for your life  
>If you want to get out alive<br>Run for your life_

Sitten hänen isänsä oli käskenyt heidän paeta. Juosta pois, koska hän tiesi ettei mikään muu auttaisi.

"Virheiltä ja takaa-ajajilta ei voi piiloutua, mutta jos jatkatte juoksemista, voitte lopulta päästä niitä kokonaan pakoon."

Siispä Ichigo ja Masaki juoksivat, pakenivat elämänsä virheitä ja niiden seurauksia.

_This is my last time she said  
>As she faded away<br>It's hard to imagine  
>But one day you'll end up like me<em>

Vuosi sitten hänen äidilleen kävi kuten hänen isälleen. Hän kuoli heidän virheidensä seurauksista. Virheistä seuranneiden takaa-ajajien tappamina.

Hänen äitinsä sanat tosin kylmäsivät enemmän kuin hänen isänsä. Hänen äitinsä oli varottanut, että hän tulisi kuolemaan myös. Hän tulisi kuolemaan vanhempiensa virheiden vuoksi. Takaa-ajajat tappaisivat viimeisen Kurosakin samalla lailla ja samasta syystä kuin pojan vanhemmatkin.

_Then she said  
>If you want to get out alive<br>Run for your life  
>If you want to get out alive<br>Run for your life  
>If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)<br>Run for your life (Life)  
>If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)<br>Run for your life_

Sitten hänen äitinsä oli antanut saman neuvon kuin hänen isänsäkin. Käskenyt juosta ja paeta. Joten nyt hän pakeni. Pakeni henkensä edestä. Lopulta saapuen taas uuteen kaupunkiin, jonka vain ohittaisi miettimättä hetkeäkään, jäisikö vai ei.

Joten Ichigo juoksi, yrittäen karistaa takaa-ajajansa. Hänen äitinsä kuolemasta kun kerran oli vuosi ja isänsä kuolemasta kaksi, oli päivänselvää, että hän tulisi kuolemaan tänään. Mutta Ichigo ei tahtonut uskoa sitä. Hän ei tahtonut uskoa, että oli paennut vuoden verran ja tulisi lopulta tapetuksi sinä samana päivänä kuin vanhempansakin.

Hetken Ichigo jopa mietti luovuttamista. Hän voisi etsiä jonkin tavattoman kauniin paikan kaupungista ja kuolla siellä. Saaden valita oman kuolinpaikkansa.

_If I stay it won't be long  
>Till I'm burning on the inside<br>If I go I can only hope  
>That I make it to the other side<em>

Ichigo saapui joenrannalle. Hän katseli virtaavaa vettä, kunnes hänen takaa-ajajansa seisoivat kaaressa hänen takanaan. Silloin Ichigo alkoi katumaan päätöstään. Hänen vanhempansa eivät olleet luovuttaneet. Ei, he olivat yrittäneet pysyä hengissä aina viimeiseen asti.

'Luovuttaminen on luusereille', kävi lainaus yhdeksäntoistavuotiaan mielessä. Hänen lapsuudenystävänsä Tatsuki Arisawa oli aina sanonut niin. Tytöltä Ichigo oli oppinut ettei koskaan saanut luovutaa.

'Ja silti teen vastoin oppimaani', poika mietti. Hän katseli rantaa ja mietti tulevaisuuttaan. Jos hän nyt jäisi, hän tulisi kuolemaan. Saamaan terän tai luodin sisäänsä polttamaan hänen sisuskalujaan.

Lopulta Ichigo tajusi ainoan mahdollisuutensa. Hän juoksi jokea kohti ja lopulta hyppäsi, toivoen, että pääsisi toiselle puolelle.

_If you want to get out alive  
>Run for your life<br>If you want to get out alive  
>Hold on for<em>

Hyppy onnistui juuri ja juuri, joten taas Ichigo löysi itsensä juoksemasta. Hän juoksi, vaikka oli kyllästynyt pakenemiseen, koska ei tiennyt parempaakaan tapaa selvitä hengissä.

Ichigo kuuli takaa-ajajiensa juoksuaskeleet. Hän tiesi, että teinin pako oli vain suututtanut seuraajansa. Hän tiesi joutuvansa kärsimään sen vuoksi.

Tosin, tieto hyvinkin mahdollisesta kidutuksesta vain lisäsi Ichigon päättävyyttä paeta. Ichigo päätti, että pakenisi kunnes keksisi paremman keinon selvitä takaa-ajajistaan.

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
>Run for your life<br>If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
>Hold on for<em>

Ichigon yrittäessä keksiä parempaa keinoa päästä eroon takaa-ajajistaan kuin pakeneminen, hän huomasi yhtäkkiä olevansa maassa. Hän oli juossut jotakin päin. Hänen edessään oli lihaksikas, sinihiuksisen, häntä muutaman vuoden vanhempi mies.

Mies katsoi Ichigoa ärtyneenä, mutta Ichigo ei välittänyt. Teini vilkaisi taakseen ja huomasi jo ensimmäiset takaa-ajajansa. Ichigo yritti nousta ylös, tuntien vain kauheata kipua jalassaan.

Ichigo kalpeni ja paniikki iski häneen. Hänen ei olisi mahdollista paeta. Hänen ei olisi mahdollista taistella. Hänellä ei ollut enää minkään näköistä mahdollisuutta selvitä hengissä.

Vanhempi mies huomasi Ichigon vilkaisun ja paniikin. Ja pian mies asettuikin porkkanapään ja häntä seuranneiden henkilöiden väliin.

Heitä kohti tulleet henkilöt pysähtyivät jokusen matkan päähän Ichigosta ja toisesta miehestä. Miehiä oli viisi. Loput olivat kuolleet kahden vuoden aikana, mutta silti Ichigo oli paennut. Hän ei nimittäin uskonut pärjäävänsä viidelle lihaksikkaalle miehelle yksin, ollessaan itse hintelä ja nääntynyt.

Tosin tämä sinihiuksinen näytti uskovan voittavansa viisi muuta miestä. Viisikko kaivoi veitsensä esille, valmiina silpomaan niin Ichigon kuin toisenkin miehen. Pian paikalle kuitenkin saapui vielä kolme uutta miestä, melko lihaksikkaita hekin, jotka asettuivat Ichigoa puolustavan miehen vierelle.

Ei aikaakaan kun taistelu oli käynnissä, Ichigoa puolustavat miehetkin olivat kaivaneet itselleen jostakin veitset ja niittivät vihollisia kuin heinää. Kaikkien muiden taistellessa yhtä vastaan paitsi mies johon Ichigo törmäsi. Hän taisteli kahta vastaan.

Ei kauaakaan kunnes taistelu oli ohi. Ichigoa puolustaneet miehet olivat voittaneet eikä Ichigo voinut uskoa sitä. Helpotus oli niin raju, että poika pyörtyi.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
>Till I'm burning on the inside<br>If I go I can only hope  
>That I make it to the other side<br>If I stay, it won't be long  
>Till I'm burning on the inside<br>If I go, if I go_

Kun Ichigo vihdoin heräsi, löysi hän itsensä makaamasta sohvalla, neljän miehen ympäröimänä. Ja refleksinä, Ichigo jännittyi odottaen miesten hyökkäävän.

Joukon pisin mies, joka piti silmälappua, naurahti sanoessaan: "Pojalla on tainnut olla rankat oltavat."

Mies jota Ichigo sai kiittää eniten pelastamisestaan, heilautti kättään jotta toinen hiljentyisi ja sanoi sitten: "Olen Grimmjow, tuo äskeinen naureskelija on Nnoitra, kalpea laiheliini tuossa noin on Ulquiorra ja tuo joka melkein nukkuu seisaallaan on Stark."

Ichigo nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi ja vaikka olikin vielä epäluuloinen miesten suhteen, vaikka muistikin kyseisten miesten pelastaneen hänet, avasi suunsa ja vastasi: "Nimeni on Ichigo."

Ja sitten Ichigosta tuntui kun hän olisi palannut ajassa takaisin kun Grimmjow kommentoi naureskellen: "Mansikka? Kuka antaa pojalleen nimeksi mansikka?"

"Se ei tarkoita mansikkaa vaan ensimmäistä suojelijaa! Miksi kaikki luulevat sen aina tarkoittavan mansikkaa?" Ichigo valitti, Nnoitran ja Grimmjown naureskellessa.

"Ehkä koska hiustenvärisi sopii paremmin mansikkaan kuin ensimmäiseen suojelijaan. Olisi kannattanut valita hiusvärisi paremmin", Grimmjow jatkoi kiusaamista.

Ichigo tunsi alkavan raivon polttavan sisuksiaan. Hänellä oli aina ollut huono ote temperamentistaan, joten Ichigo aloitti paasaamisen: "Paraskin puhuja! Ja se on aito värini joten vaikea valita!"

Nnoitra makasi nyt maassa, pidellen vatsaansa, nauraen niin paljon. Ichigon kasvot vastasivat nyt hyvin pojan nimeä ja hiusväriä. Grimmjow taas vain virnisti raivoavalle pojalle sanoessaan: "Mitä jos tahdon todisteita? Ja minunkin värini on muuten aito ja voin todistaakin sen jos haluat."

Ichigo kalpeni vanhemman miehen sanoista, ennen kuin punastui uudelleen entistä rajummin. Kaksikko naureskeli entistä kovemmin Ichigon reaktiolle, Starkin lysähdettyä nojatuoliin torkkumaan ja Ulquiorran katsellessa naureskelevaa kaksikkoa ja punaista mansikkaa neutraalisti.

Ichigo päätti, että oli saanut tarpeeksensa sanoessaan: "Aivan sama, minä häivyn!" mutta asetettuaan painoansa vasemmalle jalalleen tunsi teini kivunaallon lähtevän jalasta kohti aivoja, jolloin jalat pettivät hänen altansa.

Grimmjow koppasi Ichigon kiinni, ennen kuin tämä ehti osua maahan ja nosti takaisin sohvalle. "Näyttää siltä, että jäätkin joksikin aikaa minun seurakseni", blunette sanoi virnistellen.

Ichigo tunsi raivon ja jonkin muun polttavan sisuskalujaan.

_Burning on the inside_

Ichigo oli asunut jo viikon Grimmjown kanssa ja he olivat lähentyneet jonkin verran. Ichigo kun ei voinut tehdä mitään, kiitos kuuluu hänen jalalleen, oli kaksikko viettänyt aikansa suurimmaksi osaksi jutellen.

Ja mitä enemmän Ichigo sai tietää Grimmjowsta, sitä enemmän hän alkoi pitämään vanhemmasta miehestä.

Ichigo alkoi tuntemaan poltetta ympäri ruumistaan, aina kun vain edes hipaisi vanhempaa miestä.

_Burning on the inside_

Ichigon majailtua Grimmjown luona kaksi viikkoa, tulivat heidän ensitapaamisellaan tapahtuneet asiat puheeksi.

Ichigo tunsi kyyneleiden polttavan silmiään kun selosti Grimmjowlle kahden vuoden aikaiset tapahtumat. Kuultuaan mitä kaikkea porkkanapää oli joutunut kestämään, Grimmjow halasi itkevää poikaa.

_Burning on the inside_

Kun Grimmjow oli kuullut, ettei pojalla ollut enää mitään jäljellä, oli hän vaatinut porkkanapäätä jäämään asumaan luokseen. Kaksikosta oli tullut hyvin läheinen Ichigon kerrottua traagisen tarinansa vanhemmalle miehelle.

Lopulta kolme viikkoa Ichigon pelastamisen jälkeen Grimmjow vihdoin uskalsi näyttää Ichigolle tunteensa. Hän suuteli porkkanapäistä poikaa hellästi huulille, järkyttäen ensin nuoremman pojan, kunnes tämä lopulta vastasi tulisesti suudelmaan.

Suudelma muuttui intohimoisemmaksi ja jatkui useita minuutteja, kunnes kaksikko viimein irtautui yrittäessään saada itselleen happea. Siniset silmät kohtasivat ruskeat ja silloin kummatkin tajusivat, että heitä kumpaakin poltti sisältä sama rakkaus.


End file.
